Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by Ramonks33
Summary: "Because I don't wanna miss one smile, one kick, or one love. I don't wanna miss one thing. I don't want to miss you" Clint finally tells Natasha he loves her! First Blackhawk fic!


Don't wanna miss a thing

**Hi there! This is my first BlackHawk fic, so please don't be too mean! Thanks for reading in advance!**

A stormy cloud waved over the city of New York, as a certain SHIELD agent trudged through the rain. SHIELD had given him the day off, but the only reason he ever came to work was her. Natasha. All Clint could think about was her, Natasha Romanoff, his long standing partner, friend, and love. Course, she didn't know he loved her. She had claimed love was just for children, but he knew it wasn't just for children. The way her hair blew in the wind, the way her eyes flashed when she was interrogated. She was his fire, his ember, his love

Natasha sat in the coffee shop, sipping a latte. SHIELD told her she didn't have any assignments or reports, so she decided to take a day off. She looked out of the window of the cafe, and saw a certain archer she had been wanting to see. She kept her head down, but her heart pounded excitedly as he saw her, and he walked in. He walked in and saw her, his Natasha. His palms started sweating and heat rose in the back of his neck. Grabbing his hot chocolate, he sat across from her, and said "Hey Nat"

"Hey Clint. Nice weather huh?" she said,sipping her latte. Of course it wasn't. She just wanted to start a conversation.

"Very nice." Clint responded, and looked out to the pouring rain and clouds, he saw a flash of lightning. He decided to say "Did you see that? The lightning? Maybe Thor is coming."

Natasha laughed, as they both knew Thor was in Asgard, dealing with Asgard issues. Clint had a sudden stroke of inspiration and did an impression of Thor smashing a cup

"Wow Clint. Never knew you could do a Thor impression so well" she say, after regaining her breath from laughing.

"I guess." He smiled, looking at her. "Why're you not at SHIELD today?"

"I had no assignments or reports, and it seems New York is in a right state. " she said, sipping her latte "Why aren't you?"

"SHIELD gave a day off" Clint said, looking at her. Why couldn't she see she was the most beautiful girl in the world?

"Thank goodness you came along," she says, smiling. "I was starting to get lonely"

"Well, we're sharing a drink called loneliness. But it's better then drinking alone" he said, and she nodded in agreement

"Well Clint, you don't have to be lonely. I'll always be here. You're my partner after all" she said. She looked to him, and remembers that face, that had helped her, healed her and been with her, all this time

"I know. And you're my partner Nat, and I don't know how I'd be here without you" he says, remembering all those times she saved him.

"You still owe me, you know" she smirks, remembering when she saved him. "You know, for saving your ass several times"

"Well, Madam" he said, standing up, and doing a humble bow "Might I offer you a token of my appreciation by purchasing you food?"

She laughs at the way he offered, and then says "Alright, blueberry muffin if you're serious"

He bows and says "Right away Madam" He walks up to the counter and purchases a blueberry muffin for her. Picking up the warm package, he placed it on the table and said "Your pastry, Madam"

"Thank you, my good sir" she says in a fake French accent. She picks the package up and puts it in her bag, and takes a another look outside

"You know, I kind of like this weather" she says, looking to the rain, which was getting lighter, and lighter. "Though it might mess up my hair"

"You'll look beautiful in any weather" he mumbles, looking at his fingers. Natasha looks up. Did he just say what she thought he said? "Pardon?"

"I said Nat, you'll be beautiful in any weather" he says and grabs her hand. She doesn't resist, so he confesses, everything he's ever thought of bravery rising, and his hope soaring. "Nat, you are a flame in the darkness. Ever since Budapest and after, I've felt as though the world revolves around you. I can never get you out of my mind. Whenever I have a bad day, your face pops int my mind. I've stayed up at night, thinking about how amazing you are. I never had a full night sleep without thinking about you. I could stay here, next to you, for all eternity, feeling your compassion and are like fire, amazing and a gift"

Natasha felt tears form in the back of her eyes, and could only say "Clint... I don't know what to say..."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I'll wait, every day, for years, to the ends of the earth for you. Because even if I dream of you, it won't replace the longing I feel for you. Nat, I won't run away to wait for an answer. I'm not going to do that. Because I don't wanna miss one smile, one kick, or one love. I don't wanna miss one thing. I don't want to miss you. It hurts, even more then anything, when I'm not with you. I hate being separated from you, and just please, make me the happiest archer on earth, by letting my arrow in your heart, and being mine "

Nat felt the tears stream down her face. He finally said it. He loved her. This was probably, her best moment of all time. The archer had finally told her he loved her. And that's all she'll ever need. She takes his cheek into her hands, and kisses him, putting every ounce of forgiveness, love and regret she could ever feel. She draws back and says "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that"

"I know" he says, and chuckles. He felt like he was high. Was this the point of love? A feeling sort of high? If it was, then he never wanted to come back down. He stood up, and took her hand, and said "Natasha, I don't want to miss one thing about you"

"Me either Clint" she said, and stood up and slid her arms around him and whispered "I never wanted to miss one thing "

**Sorry if it's rushed! REVIEW PLEASeE?**


End file.
